


Devious

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra was born and raised to fend for herself. She had no need for triffle little romantic things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious

Cassandra believed in no prince charming. She needed no man to rule over her own desires and ambitions and she certainly needed no Dalish elf, regardless of him being the Inquisitor.

She needed no pleasantries, although she had to say that Mahanon was slightly more polite than she would ever thought any rogue elf could be.

She paid no attention to idle compliments, although it did please her to hear his deep voice stating how charming her moves were in the battlefield, "almost like a dance, but not quite".

She had no time to waste telling stories of her haunted past, but she had to admit that she enjoyed seeing him smile at tales of her prowess as the right hand of the Divine, and how his eyes shone when he looked at her like she was the most unique, most beautiful flower of Thedas.

She gave no importance to futile gifts, but kept every single rose the Inquisitor gave her beside her bed, where she could see them every single night before she went to sleep.

She did not need anyone's touch, but welcomed his warm embrace, the sweet taste of his lips on hers.

Cassandra Penthagast was a warrior. She wasted no time with silly little things like romance.

But for him, she would make an exception.


End file.
